pokefictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon's Fire
My first one Charactars Zuko: A young charmander (male) Personality: always tries to get a goal in his mind, hates lying to his trainer (Red), and just doesn't do something without reason. Dory: a wild shiny houndoor (female) Personality: LOVES showing off her shininess (But not to Zuko), always alert to every little sound, and will make Zuko do everything she says. Carrot: Blue's rattata (male) Personality: cocky (like blue), doesn't give up, will always try to trick Zuko into a prank, due to being Blue's rival. Story Chapter I Zuko was sleeping in his bed, curled up with his fire. His tail kept him warm due to the winter coldness. He woke up all of a sudden, hearing a little squeak from the front door. "Wha?" Zuko said sleepily, "Who's there?. It was Dory, with a serious look, also with Carrot."Wake up, Zuko!" Dory demanded "You need to get up!" Carrot looked out the window, and the sun was just rising. Carrot grid his teeth, because he knew Blue was gonna get up for early training.Carrot yelled "GET UP!!!" Zuko reluctantly shot up. "Ok, ok!" he replied to Carrot. "Just be quiet. Red might wa-." He stopped when he heard footsteps and some yawning. "HIDE!" Whisper-shouted Zuko. So Carrot and Dory went through the crack and closed. Red came down and he saw some mud prints. He sighed. "Zuko, did you get out again?" He called to Zuko. Zuko grabbed his tail, hid his mouth, and nodded no. Red narrowed his eyes and then said, "Ok, I know your lying," And pushed him outside. Man, he never does believe me, He thought."DORY??" he called out, She came out from the woods, so did Carrot. "What about Blue?" asked Zuko. Carrot shrugged. "I guess he's too tired." "Ok, but why did you guys wake me up?" Zuko asked. Dory sighed. "I can see many draco meteors at night, so something must be wrong," Dory explained "My grandmother told me that the first dragon can stop the meteors." Carrot raised a brow "so what's Zuko gotta due with that?" Dory turned to Carrot "because he IS the first dragon!" she said "When he turns into charizard" Zuko thought about it, and said yes. He knew that red would do something if he went missing, so he wrote a note saying "GoNE tO BeCOmE a CHarIZaRd, WiLL bE BAcK SOoN" and left it at his door. And there was Dory, Carrot, and Zuko going to help the dragon's fire. Chapter II Carrot stroke with fear when heard Blue calling him. "OOH NOO" said Carrot, frozen in fear.Dory raised a brow "What's wrong?" she asked. "I forgot about Blue! I'm SOOO in trouble!" he explained. Zuko rolled his eyes "Ok ok, leave this to me." He then wrote another note, same thing about he note to Zuko's trainer, but saying it was Carrot. Blue saw them, and came rushing over. "Hey carrot!" he said when he got there, and patted his head "Where have you been?" Then zuko gave him the note, and Blue shruged. "I guess you can go" he said, and Carrot jumped in joy. "Just try to become a raticate!" he said before heading back home. Carrot nudged Zuko "Thanks for bailing me, Zuko!" he said "besides, do you know how you gonna stop the dragons?" Zuko sighed "I don't know! When i evolve into Charizard, I'm not even a dragon type!" Dory smirked "but you'll look awesome, am I wrong?" She said "I hope i evolve into a Houndoom!" Zuko stopped and saw some other Pokemon, but they looked mean. One was a pidgey, and the some others were caterpie and pikachu. "Hey! No one is alowwed to cross this bridge!" said the pidgy. The pikachu nodded "Yeah! It's ours!" he said.Carrot didn't really like this "Then let's fight for it!" Dory nodded and got into a battle pose "Yeah! Bring your best!" Zuko facepalmed. No one can't make it easy for me? he thought, and too got into a battle pose. The caterpie said "Ok, We gotta warn you, we're tough!" and so the battle began. Dory used an ember on Pikachu, and he got burned "HEY! No status effect!" yelled the pikachu. "Sorry, but no rules!" said dory, and finished him off. Zuko was dealing with the caterpie, but just took it away with an ember. Carrot used Hyper fang on the pidgy, and finished off with a a tackle. Carrot smirked "Ha! You were a piece of cake!" he said, standing high and mighty. Dory did the same. "Now let us through!" said Zuko, but then cry for help was heard. Zuko rushed through and found a Ponyta in a cage. "Hellp!" it cried "these pokemon kidnapped me!!" Zuko got her out of cage. 'Thank you" she said "I'm firestar." Zuko nodded "i'm zuko" he said "These are my friends Carrot and Dory". Firestar smiled at them, then went wide eyed "are you on an ADVENTURE?!" she cried out "I wanna come!!' Dory shruged "sure". The fire pony danced with joy. the three continued on their journey with a new friend, Firestar. Category:Fan fictions Category:Gari's stories